


Dad- I mean Dan

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, sin - Freeform, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Phil starts nearly calling Dan, daddy. They both brush it off as something totally innocent and as something they both don't really realise, until some confessions are made.





	Dad- I mean Dan

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for this. honestly i felt like i was sinning while writing this(I mean honestly lets be real all of my writing is sinful.
> 
> i need to bathe in holy water, help.

It started off as something that I could easily brush off, I mean not that Phil would normally call me 'daddy' or anything, but he has came close to doing so in the past few weeks. I honestly can't tell if he's fucking with me, or trying to tell me something, but it's getting really distracting, and hard to pass off. I mean he was my best friend for gods sake.

"Hey Dadd- Dan, what are you up to today?" it started out like that everyday, for the past two weeks. Him passing it off as something that could be easily passed off, which I couldn't get past it because it was completely new to me.

"Oh, uh, nothing much. What do you want to do?" I asked cautiously, because I knew that I could easily say the wrong thing at that point in time.

"I need to get some things, and we can get tea or something while we're out, if you want to come with me." he said with the bright smile that he has, that could make anyone melt at the sight of it.

Of course, I had to say yes. It was Phil, and I knew that he wouldn't do anything even to a fly. But if he was going to continue to call me daddy, I knew I was going to have to say something about it to him, to see what is up.

"Okay Dad- Dan are you ready to go?" there it was again. I don't know how those two words are easy to get confused, but apparently, it is. I don't hate the fact and the thought that Phil is calling me daddy, I just hate the fact that I don't know why he's calling me daddy.

So, we went out to get lunch, we got tea, and we finally went shopping for a bit of food. But when we got back, Phil kind of ignored me and went to his room. Which was odd for Phil, I mean he normally enjoys talking with me, but I knew something wasn't right with him.

After arguing with myself, I finally got up and went to check on Phil, to see if he was doing okay. I mean if he wanted me to leave him alone, of course I would, but I just generally was a bit worried with how he is acting and stuff lately.

"Hey, Phil? Can I come in?" I asked, not wanting to intrude. I heard a sigh of approval, so I walked in and walked to the bed, basically asking if I can sit down.

"Is everything okay? You've seemed a bit not yourself lately...I just want to ya know make sure you're okay.." I said, failing terribly at forming words.

He looks at me, and I could tell it in his eyes that something was bothering him. "Dan,I have something I guess I should tell you. It has been kind of showing for the past two weeks or something..But I have a crush on you. No, I am in love with you, Dan."

I didn't know what to say, I mean after living with him for years, I have grown to actually really like him as well. But, I really didn't know what to say to him about that. I have had a huge crush on him, which is why the daddy thing is causing a few problems. But, what I wanted to know is why now?

"Dan, please say something. I know you probably don't like me-" I silenced him with a kiss, knowing that was one of the only ways that I was going to be able to silence him.

After pulling away, I saw a spark in his eyes. "Really? Do you really like me back..?" he said as his eyes lit up.

I nodded, I knew that this is what I wanted. But I was still confused about the daddy portion of this all.

"Phil, I have a question" I said "why are you nearly calling me 'daddy' every time you call for me?" I looked up at him with his face a bright red. So there must be more to it then what I looked into.

"Dan, I...uh..I guess I have a kink for it or something? And you're the one who I uhm fantasize about-" That threw me off more then the whole 'daddy' thing.

"do you, i don't know, want to do something? I mean only if you want to of course.." this caused me to be really flustered. This is something that I've wanted for a while, but I didn't really know if he would want it back.

"Please. I am tired of fantasizing.." he looked at me with lust filled eyes, I knew that he wanted this as much as I did.

"Phil, I am going to be on top, is that okay with you?" he nodded, and we went straight to kissing deeply, fighting for dominance, finally letting me win. He started to strip me of my clothes, still kissing me in the process.

He finally got all of my clothes off, after he did, I started stripping him of his. Having to have help with getting his skinny jeans off, because they're naturally a pain to get off.

When we were both finally in our boxers, I took a step back to admire the beautiful, flawless body in front of me.

He pushed me on the bed, crawling up to me, looking at me as asking for permission to take my pants off. I nod, trying to make him get them off faster.

The only thing that, that helped is that he finally got my pants off, which helped get pressure off of my lower half.

"now, daddy- shit- Dan, you need to stay still." he said smirking at me. "Phil, you can call me Daddy, it's actually kind of hot-" I moaned a bit when he started licking at the head.

He finally started sucking more, and taking me whole every now and then. When I started to get closer, I pulled him off.

"Where is the lube and stuff?" I asked, trying to stay at least the slightest bit calm. But, that really didn't happen. He motioned to the bedside table, I knew there was something more to them other then the fact that they are tables.

I got the lube, and a condom, and started stretching him. First putting only one finger in, but I saw that he was already slightly stretched.

"Did you already stretch, thinking that it was my dick stretching you open?" I asked smirking slightly. "Do you want daddy's dick in you, baby?"

He moaned at that. I got to put another finger in, and start stretching him more. After adding another finger, for a bit I knew that he was ready.

I got up to get the condom, and he looked at me and asked, "you've gotten tested right? I mean, if you want to use it you can, but we've both gotten tested and i think we've both been too busy to sleep with someone."

"Okay, baby, I won't use it if you don't want me to." I walked back over to him and pushed in bit by bit.

When I finally bottomed out, he moaned loudly. "daddy, please move!" I took that as consent to start moving slightly faster. It took all of my energy to not go rougher.

"Please, I want more, daddy!" is all I heard over our moaning. I could feel myself getting closer and closer.

"Baby, I'm close." I say to him through the moaning that was still going on. "Inside of me, please, daddy."

How can I say no to that? I thrust into him a few more times before releasing into him, and him coming slightly after me.

When I felt us both calm down, I gently pull out of him, hearing him wince slightly at the lost of contact.

"Are you okay, baby?" I ask him, making sure that, that is what he wanted me to do. He nodded and cuddled up with me.

He finally asks, "what are we, Dan?" I look at him and kiss the top of his head and replied "we're a couple if you want us to be, baby. Go to sleep now."

That's how we fell asleep, him in my arms, and in the softness of his bed.


End file.
